Demonic Experiments
by KakashiYuffiePro
Summary: We all know the story of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but before that was the Ten-Tailed Wolf. What would happen if it was sealed inside of six year old Kakashi? How did this happen, and how will it affect him?
1. Chapter 1

Well, Welcome to my story! As you know, KakashiYuffiePro is a joined account. The other story is actually written by Yuffie. This one is written by Kakashi! Yea, we have fake names, but I'm sure you understand why! So ready for action? Good! I do not own Naruto, because if I did this would be part of the storyline! Please enjoy!

Six year old Kakashi Hatake was sitting in front of a particular gravestone in the cemetery. His mom died only just a few days ago.

Kakashi cracked a small smile, which couldn't be seen under his mask.

"I made chuunin today, Mom," he said to the gravestone, "It wasn't that difficult at all really. Although, only about seven people passed. I was the youngest who passed. In fact, the Hokage told me I was the youngest who has ever passed the exam. That made me happy. Then sad."

Kakashi sighed, "I'll have to wait six years until I get placed with people my own age. By then, they will all have forgotten me. And the people on my team will look down on me, exclude me."

Kakashi sat there for awhile in silence, staring at the gravestone.

"I'll meet my sensei tomorrow," Kakashi said, "I hope he likes me. I better go, Mom. Dad is going to take me out for miso ramen with eggplant."

Kakashi stood up and brushed down his pants. He walked away, not looking back.

A dark figure, standing on a tree, smirked as he watched the young genius walk away.

The figure jumped down and pulled the boy back by the shoulders. Taken by surprise, Kakashi fell and landed on his back. The dark figure loomed over him.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, glaring at him.

"Orochimaru," Was the hissing reply.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "You're one of the Legendary Three. The Hokage adores you."

"He used too. Now, he hates me." Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh, well. It's not like I cared for him anyways."

"Used too?" Kakashi asked, "What happened."

"He caught me experimenting," Orochimaru hissed, "Experimenting on little children. I escaped, my Kakashi-kun, and I plan to continue. Starting now."

Kakashi's face turned into a glare and then into one of astonishment as the meaning of the words sunk into him. Long pale fingers easily ripped his jacket leaving his undershirt.

"Aw, you wear an undershirt that is connected to your mask. How cute." Orochimaru said, "Good. I find it better when I can't see your face."

"What do you want?"

"Always to the point," Orochimaru smiled, letting his tongue snake out and trace over Kakashi's visible skin. "I want many things, but you are too small for most of it."

Orochimaru brought his hands up and did many hand signs; Kakashi couldn't even count them. Once he was done, twigs from the ground wrapped around Kakashi's wrist and ankles, pulling them apart.

Kakashi was trapped.

Orochimaru spread his hand over Kakashi's stomach and ripped. The bottom half of Kakashi's shirt fell apart. Orochimaru replaced his cold hand back onto Kakashi's bare skin. Kakashi couldn't help it, he flinched.

"Aw, my Kakashi-kun. Don't be scared. I'm only here to care for you."

Orochimaru pierced his nails into the pale stomach. Blood came pouring out of the five new cuts and Kakashi made a small choking noise. Orochimaru brought his bloodied hand up and drew a circle around Kakashi. Orochimaru made the sheep jutsu sign and black flames erupted from the bloody circle.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kakashi cursed himself for stuttering, fear was beginning to creep into his voice, and he begun to pull against his restraints.

"You've heard of the tailed demons right?" The snake didn't even wait for a reply, "Well, many believe there are only nine, but there are ten. I caught the ten-tailed one, and, now, all I need now is a host."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Kakashi enunciated.

"Maybe," Orochimaru said, "But let's get started."

From inside his thick cloak, Orochimaru pulled out a vial filled with a strange silver gas. The black flames around them grew higher.

"Ready?" Orochimaru chuckled as he uncorked the vial. The silver smoke flew out and formed into a circle. The circle swirled into tighter and tighter over Kakashi's face. Kakashi thought he could hear howling.

"Do you hear that? That is the Ten-Tailed Wolf. And he is all for you."

Orochimaru's hands went fast as he formed multiple hand signs. He began chanting. The flames shot higher, the smoke went crazy, and Kakashi was fully filled with fear, but he couldn't move. Orochimaru finished his chant and place his hand back no Kakashi's stomach. Strange, black symbols appeared on Kakashi's skin. The smoke froze and then it zoomed straight into Kakashi. It entered his mouth and his nose and his eyes. Kakashi couldn't help it, his back arched up and he screamed. It hurt, it hurt so much.

Something was inside of him, burning his mind and his soul, trying to find a place where it could stay. Soon, his whole body was filled with the fire.

Orochimaru smirked and jumped back, content to watch from the distance. The black flames stopped, and the smoke was gone. Kakashi's body was shaking and he was slowly becoming covered in silver chakra. His nails turned into black claws, his teeth became sharp, his lips turned black, his eyes became the color of blue lightning, and his hair seemed to go into complete disarray. Kakashi screamed again, the twigs around his ankles and wrists were burning away.

And then it stopped.

The burning, the chakra, everything. It was just Orochimaru and Kakashi. The only difference was the face there was a strange symbol on Kakashi's stomach, right over his new cuts. Orochimaru stepped towards the shaking form.

"Very good," He said, "I didn't know you were going to survive that. I'll take my leave now, my Kakashi-kun. I will find you again later."

Kakashi couldn't say anything as Orochimaru disappeared in front of him. He couldn't even move. The only thing Kakashi could do was curl up into a small ball on his side. Which he did. Kakashi whimpered every once in awhile, as he felt unconsciousness begin to creep into him.

Who knows how long he lied there, it could've been a few minutes or a few hours. All he knew was there were footsteps coming his way. The footsteps stopped right next to him, but he couldn't see the face of the person. His eyesight was to blurry. The person said something, but Kakashi couldn't make heads or tails of it. All he could tell, however, was the fact that the person was picking him up, and with that he fell unconscious.

** So there you have it! Chapter one! I wonder what could happen next. Please read and review! Also, try to guess who picked up Kakashi! The first person who gets it gets a prize! Anyways, until next time! **

**KakashiYuffiePro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is Chapter 2! And I just want to say, thank you for all of the good reviews! I absolutely adored them! Now, I am dedicating this chapter to Penghuni Warnet nomor 5 and DemonWolfKakashi98 because they guessed the person who picks up Kakashi, however, they did not guess it directly, so I am dedicating it to both of them for at least getting the correct person. Now for the prize, I don't care, you can request a story, a picture for DA, a song you want me to post on YouTube for like piano or flute, or you can not want anything. I don't care. So, uh, here you go!**

Kakashi snapped into wakefulness and shot up in his bed. He winced from the bright lights and covered his face.

Wait a moment, his face was _unmasked. _

Kakashi swiveled his head around, trying his best to cover his face with his hands. The room was unfamiliar, and the smell made him want to run.

"Kakashi?" The voice was tentative, but strong. Kakashi snapped his head towards the sound and his eyes widened. In the corner, leaning on the wall, was a man with long white hair. He was wearing black pants, a black over shirt, with a fishnet undershirt. He had a strange looking head band on and he had red lines coming from his eyes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, although his voice was a bit muffled from his hands.

The man chuckled, "Jiraiya."

"You're another of the Legendary Three."

Jiraiya nodded, and then stopped as a thought struck us, "You've met one of before?"

Kakashi quickly looked away.

"Hey," Jiraiya said gently, "I know what happened."

"What did happen?"

Jiraiya frowned, "You don't remember?"

"I don't know. It's just- my dream- I had a dream- but it can't be real. There's no way it would be real."

"It is real," Jiraiya said softly, "I'm sorry Kakashi, but you are a jinchuuriki now. A jinchuuriki with the power of the Ten-Tailed Wolf."

Kakashi looked down and would have clenched his fists if his hands weren't doing something important.

"It's okay," Jiraiya said, grabbing his wrists, "I've already seen your face."

Kakashi was silent, but after a moment, he slowly brought his hands down. He bit his lip and tried to gain control of himself.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"Where's father. Does he know? How long have I been out?"

"Sakumo-san just went to get things from your house. He does know. You've been out all night."

"Wh-what do I do," Kakashi cursed himself for being so emotional.

"Hey, hey," Jiraiya said, "It's okay to be emotional. You're only six and you're going through a rough time. It's understandable."

"Bu-but I'm a _chuunin. _I'm not supposed to sh-show emotions!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Kakashi you have just been… possessed… by a chakra wolf with ten tails. You are allowed to cry. Plus, you're _six._"

Kakashi did start to cry, then. Soft, quiet tears that slowly made his way down his face.

Jiraiya didn't know what to do, he never had kids of his own, nor has he been around them. He settled for rubbing his back.

"Wh-what's going to happen?"

"We'll teach you. We'll teach you how to control the demon, and then you'll live your life as normally as possible. No one knows about what happened and they never will. You'll be fine."

"The demon." Kakashi said, suddenly, "What do you know about him?"

"Well, specifically, nothing. Never even heard of him before. However, I do know that all jinchuuriki talk to their demons. How much depends on them. Also, the jinchuuriki can tap into the power of the demon. A downside is the fact that by tapping into the power the demon can try to escape. The demon can also try to escape if you get to sad or angry. Or too much of any negative emotion."

Kakashi nodded, absorbing all of this new information, "But, how come I can't hear the demon?"

"Maybe he's quiet. Or maybe he's just waiting."

Kakashi nodded again.

Then he spoke quietly, "I want my father."

"I know, he'll be back soon."

Almost as if the words were magic Sakumo entered the door, carrying a small bag with him. The moment he saw his son, he dropped his bag and gave him a hug.

"Kakashi. Oh, _god, _Kakashi, I was so worried!" There were many rumors that Sakumo was a cold, emotionless shell, but these were false. When it came to his son, Sakumo was a puddle. A big puddle filled with mushy love.

"Dad," Kakashi returned the hug with a smile, "So you don't hate me. For becoming a jinchuuriki?"

"Hate you? How could I hate you? It wasn't your fault. You didn't summon him, but you have to tell us, Kakashi. Who did this to you?"

Kakashi swallowed, "It was Orochimaru."

Jiraiya cursed. "The Hokage told me to watch out for him! That bastard! I have to go. Maybe we can still catch him." With that, Jiraiya vanished into a puff of smoke, leaving the two alone.

"Dad, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry, Kashi," Sakuma said, using the secret nickname, "I'll be here with you. I'll never leave your side."

"Thanks," was what Kakashi was going to say, but he doubled up in pain. He clutched at his stomach and head with his hands. A gurgling sound came out of his mouth. Sakumo grabbed his son's shoulders.

"Kakashi? What's wrong? Tell me!"

Kakashi couldn't form words. He didn't know what was going on. All he could see was black. In his mind he could hear three words. _I am Jigoku. _The three words repeated themselves over and over until Kakashi was close to insanity.

Sakumo was scared. His son was shaking and unresponsive. His chakra was going crazy! It was rising and rising and then it suddenly dropped down to a normal level. Then the process started over again.

"Kakashi?"

Suddenly, it all stopped. Kakashi lurched forward and would've fallen forwards if it wasn't for Sakumo's arms. He breathed heavily as he tried to control himself.

"Kakashi? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi panted, "It's just… His name… The wolf… It's Jigoku."

Sakumo pulled Kakashi into a hug and rocked him. Whenever he had a nightmare, which was often, this would calm him down.

"It's okay, Kakashi. I'm here. I will never leave you. We will get through this, together."

Kakashi said nothing, but accepted the warmth his father provided. He snuggled in closer, and then he fell asleep. Sakumo smiled at his sleeping son. Of course they would get through this.

A few quiet knocks could be heard on the door.

"Enter," Sakumo said softly.

The door opened and a man entered, he was wearing a jounin uniform and had a shock of blonde hair.

"Minato."

Minato smiled, "I see he is sleeping, I'll just drop by later." With that Minato, turned and was walking away.

"Wait!" Sakumo called, "What do you want?"

Minato stuck his head back in a doorway and smiled, "I'm Kakashi's new sensei!"

**Well, there is Chapter 2. I hoped you enjoy! Do you like it? Please read and review! **

**Oh, I'm sorry for rewriting it, but I just didn't like how it was before… Sorry! I hope you like this better!**

**KakashiYuffiePro**


	3. Chapter 3

"New sensei?"

"Yea," Minato said, "I was assigned to meet with him today. We are going to be team mates."

"Oh," Sakumo was silent looking down on his sleeping son, "Do you know what happened?"

"Of course," he said, "But he is a shinobi, and I am his sensei. It's how it works, of course things will be a little different for us. We'll have to train him to control the demon and plus he is half the age of where most people start. But, that doesn't matter." Minato gave one of his grins again.

Sakumo didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent.

"Plus," Minato continued, "I have been looking forward to working with Kakashi for awhile. I just wonder how we are going to find teammates for him."

Sakumo found his voice, "Because he's a jinchuuriki?" He was angry at the whole situation. Poor Kakashi. Things would be so hard for him now. And he was only _six._

Minato chuckled, "Not because of that. I thought I already said that didn't matter. I mean his age. There are no chuunin or genin for that matter his age. The youngest is 11 and she already has a team."

"Oh," Sakumo said. He looked back down to his sleeping son. He looked so peaceful.

"Listen," Minato said, "When Kakashi wakes up, contact me. All three of us can go out for ramen and get to know each other."

Sakumo looked up, "Thank you."

Minato waved the thanks away, "No need. So, I'll see you in awhile."

With those words Minato left the family alone.

Sakumo sat with his son for who knows how long. Soon, though, Kakashi opened his eyes.

"Morning, Kashi," Sakumo said, "How do you feel?"

Kakashi's eyes struggled to focus, "Fine. Tired."

"I imagine so, you have been through a lot."

Kakashi sat up, hooking his arms around his father's neck, "Father. What's going happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Kakashi released his father and pulled up his shirt. Revealing the black seal underneath.

"There's a demon in me," Kakashi said, "What's going to happen?"

Sometimes it was hard to believe that Kakashi was only 6.

"Don't worry. You'll learn how to control it. Plus, I'm here to protect you."

Kakashi replaced his hands around his neck, "Can I still be a ninja?"

Sakumo chuckled, "Of course. Speaking of which. Do you want to meet your new sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes," Sakumo said, "Let's just get you discharged from the hospital."

Sakumo stood up, carrying Kakashi, and walked out the door. Almost immediately a nurse came up to them, before she could start chattering about policies and what not, Sakumo spoke.

"We need to get Kakashi Hatake discharged."

She frowned for a moment, "Sure, just let me check…" She flipped through the pages on her clipboard. Her frown grew more pronounced, "Funny. It doesn't say why he was here in the first place."

"It's all taken care of," Sakumo said.

The nurse stared at him, as if to detect his lies, "Fine." She scribbled something down and handed him a piece of paper, "Giving this to check-in at the front door."

"Thank you." The nurse walked away.

"C'mon, Kashi," Sakumo resumed walking. Kakashi hooked his legs around Sakumo's waist.

"I'm excited," Kakashi admitted.

Sakumo chuckled, "I know." They made it to the lobby. Sakumo handed in the note and walked outside.

"Knew it wouldn't take long," a voice said. Sakumo turned. There, leaning against the wall, was Minato.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

Minato smiled and gave a thumbs-up, "I'm Minato, at your service. I'm your new sensei!"

Kakashi's eyes widened and a grin lit up his face. It was then Sakumo noticed that Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Kakashi-kun. I'm your new sensei. Now come on. Let's all get something to eat. Do you like ramen?"

Kakashi looked like a kid in a toy store, he nodded vigorously. Sakumo and Minato both laughed. The group walked in silence, smiling contently. That is until, Kakashi started to feel pain in his head. He refused to acknowledge it. Minato started talking, but Kakashi couldn't really hear him.

_Don't ignore me, boy! _

Those words floating through his head and made him want to throw up.

_Listen to me._

Kakashi tried to ignore it.

_I want out._

Kakashi started shaking. Sakumo stopped walking, "What's wrong?" Kakashi whimpered and closed his eyes.

_Give me control. I will make them bleed. _

Kakashi whimpered again, "Stop."

_ I will kill them all. Give me blood. I am hungry._

"Stop. Please."

Sakumo was looking at his son in horror. He kneeled down and pulled Kakashi into a more comfortable position.

"Shh, Kakashi. It's all right. I'm here." The words seem to have no affect as Kakashi made no response.

_Boy. I rule you. Now open up this cage! _

_ Kakashi found himself in a dark room. So dark that he wasn't even sure it was room. All he could see was a cage. He stepped forward and realized he was on grass. He looked up and saw the moon, but no light was shining from it. Just a circle. He stepped forward again and he could see a shape in the cage. He stepped forward again, and saw a giant silver wolf. Ten tails were flowing behind it menacingly. _

_ W-who are you? _

_ One of the tails stretched out from the cage and wrapped around Kakashi._

_ Jigoku._

_ Kakashi's eyes widened, You're the demon? _

_ Yes. I want out. _

_ Kakashi was trembling. No._

_ You will let me out. If not now, later. _

_ Never_

_ You don't have a choice. _

Sakumo tried to soothe Kakashi by stroking his hair.

Kakashi jumped up and shouted, "No! You'll never get out! I will never let you hurt anyone!"

Minato and Sakumo looked at him in shock. After that, Kakashi trembled and fell onto his knees panting.

"Kashi? Are you all right?"

A nod.

"Was it Jigoku?"

Another nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

A shake of the head.

"Do you still want to go eat."

A hesitation, then a nod.

"Okay, then."

Sakumo hoisted Kakashi up, bridal style, and cradled him. Minato gave a small smile at the love he saw. They resumed walking, Sakumo whispering soothing words to his son.

Eventually, Kakashi stopped shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They made it to the Ramen shop in one piece. Along the way, the tense air gave way and they were all laughing again. Jigoku made no more attempts to take control of Kakashi that night. They stepped inside the shop, and Sakumo gently placed his son in the chair. Minato and Sakumo sat on either side of him.

"What can I get for you today?" The chef asked.

"Miso ramen with eggplant!" Kakashi said, swinging his legs.

Sakumo chuckled, "Same for me, please."

"I'll have barbeque pork, please."

The chef nodded, "Coming right up!"

"So, Kakashi," Minato said, "Are you ready to start training?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes! When do we start?"

Minato smiled, "Tomorrow."

Kakashi grinned from ear to ear, "Do I have teammates?"

"Not yet, because of your age it's hard to find people compatible."

Kakashi's smile faded, "Is it only because of my age?"

Sakumo and Minato immediately knew what Kakashi was insinuating.

"Just your age," Minato assured him, "No one else knows, and they will never have to."

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply, but just then the chef came back with they're order. After he left, Kakashi's hand immediately moved to take of his mask. When skin met skin, Kakashi froze and his eyes widened.

"Kashi?" Sakumo asked, "Are you all right?"

Kakashi looked at his father with shock written on his face, and then glanced at Minato. Kakashi used both hands to cover the lower half of his face, effectively hiding his mouth and nose.

"My… mask," Kakashi said, though it was a little muffled, "Everyone can see my face."

Minato chuckled, "I have already seen your face."

"Yea, but," Kakashi struggled, "No one's supposed to! Where's my mask?"

"I have it," Sakumo said, "But it would be pointless to give it to you right before we eat. You can have it back after we're done."

Slowly, Kakashi's hands lowered, and he reached for chopsticks.

"That's my boy," Sakumo said as he ruffled Kakashi's hair. Kakashi grumbled, but only took a bite.

Minato smiled. There was just so much _love. _

The meal was delicious. Afterwards, they decided to take a walk around the village, only this time, it was Minato giving Kakashi a piggy-back ride. Sakumo kept his promise, and know Kakashi was happily wearing his mask.

Kakashi was weary. Could people tell what was inside him? Would they shun him? Would they hate him? Kakashi hid his head whenever someone paused to glance their way. This action did not go un-passed by Minato.

"Kakashi? You doing okay back there?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, squeezing his arms tighter around Minato's neck.

Minato picked up on the lie immediately, but breached no further on the subject.

All too soon, the sky grew dark and Kakashi was yawning into Minato's hair.

_I'm so sleepy. _Kakashi thought. _Perhaps I could rest my eyes for a few seconds. _

And with that thought, Kakashi fell asleep.

Minato felt as Kakashi's body went limp. He smiled and moved Kakashi so he was cradled into his arms.

Sakumo smiled at his son.

"You are very lucky," Minato told him. Sakumo was shocked; no one had ever told him that.

"Thank you."

"I mean it. Kakashi is very special."

"I know."

"Someday, I hope to have kids of my own."

"You'd make a good dad."

Now, it was Minato's turn to be shocked, "Really? I don't think so."

Sakumo chuckled, "There's a lot you could still learn."

Minato gave his signature grin, "Yea, I hope I can learn it with Kakashi."

They were silent after that, and soon they were at the Hatake household. Minato handed Kakashi over to Sakumo, who snuggled into his father's chest.

"I will see you tomorrow," Minato said, "If you want you can watch Kakashi train."

Sakumo smiled, but shook his head, "I can't. I have a mission tomorrow. It shouldn't last too long."

Minato nodded in understanding, "Well, then. I shall take my leave. Ja ne." With a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Sakumo smiled at his snoozing son, "I am lucky, aren't I?" Sakumo walked into his house and gently closed the door.

_Fire. Fire that raged and ate and consumed all. Fire was inside him, while everything outside was water. The water pushed at him and pulled at him. Stole from him. The water was forcing its way down his throat, but the fire wouldn't go out. He was burning! The fire was eternal._

_ Two menacing lightning-blue eyes appeared in the fire. It was odd, the water was gone, but it was still there. Trying to force its way inside him. But he was solely in the fire. It lashed around him in an endless dance. Burning him. Marking him. Changing him. _

_ Kakashi was the one in the fire. Kakashi was the fire. He was becoming the fire. The lightning-blue eyes laughed gleefully. Silver chakra infused itself into the fire and into the air. It forced its way into Kakashi's throat and eyes. Kakashi couldn't fight it. He felt his body changing. He could feel his claws growing and turning black. He could feel his teeth sharpening into razor sharp fangs. His hair grew slightly and moved in non-existent wind. Kakashi's blood turned a deep black that could be seen in his veins through his skin. His eyes turned lightning-blue, even the whites, with sparks of silver chakra going through them. _

_ Kakashi screamed as the silver chakra stopped forcing its way down his throat. It hurt so much. The transformation. He wasn't the Ten-tailed Wolf, no he was a demon of himself. Kakashi was the demon. Ten silver tails came through the fire and wrapped around Kakashi. _

_ "Look at yourself, my child. This is your true form." _

_ Kakashi looked at his hands. The black claws looked as if they could kill with one touch. He watched his black blood coursing through his veins. He was a demon. _

_ "WHY?"_

_ He received no answer. Only the fire. Kakashi coughed, the water that forced itself into his body coming up. Kakashi held his hands to his face, wincing as he accidently scratched himself with his claws. _

_ "You are a demon, now. My child. Embrace it."_

_ Kakashi screamed._

Kakashi was screaming and thrashing around when he woke up. He jumped off the bed at the same time Sakumo burst through the door.

"Kashi? What's wrong?"

Kakashi ignored him and ran to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, glad it was clearly human. Kakashi leaned against the counter and tried not to vomit.

"Kashi?" Sakumo asked softly, walking into the bathroom.

Kakashi was panting, "Dad…"

"What is it?"

"Night…mare."

"Was it Jigoku?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Dad… Am I a demon?"

Sakumo's eyes widened, "No! Never! You are not a demon, Kashi."

"Jigoku said I was. He made me… like him. I was a demon."

Sakumo kneeled next to his son, "No. Jigoku is just trying to break you. You are not a demon. He is. You are my son, Kakashi Hatake, and I am so proud of him."

Kakashi looked to his father, "Really?"

Sakumo nodded, "Yes. Now come on to bed. You can sleep with me tonight."

Kakashi nodded and took his father's hand. Sakumo smiled and led his son to bed.

**Thanks for reading. ~Kakashi **

**Prescripto13: I just wanted to say that I'm not Yuffie. I'm Kakashi. This is a joined account. Yuffie is a different person. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Before we begin, ****I have a**** few things I would like to say.**

**Toushirou-chan – I just wanted to say thanks you so much! You have inspired me! And I'm glad you enjoy my story! Do not worry, Kakashi will stay a cute child for awhile yet! Feel free to draw anything you like, but tell me if you upload them, because I want to see! xD**

**Prescripto13 – No problem! Thank you for your reviews. You have also inspired me! And you have given me a few ideas! Thank you! **

Kakashi tossed and turned all night, but thankfully there were no more nightmares that night. Sakumo watched his son, worry evident all over his features.

Finally, with a sigh, Sakumo fell asleep too.

…

Kakashi opened his eyes as sunlight shone in through the window. He sat up and his gaze immediately locked onto the note lying next to him. He picked it up and scanned through it.

_Kashi_

_ I'm sorry that I didn't say good-bye, but I just couldn't wake you up! I have to go on a mission. I'll be back by dinner, tomorrow at the latest. You are supposed to meet with Minato-sensei at 8:00 at the training grounds._

_ I love you,_

_ Dad_

Kakashi smiled at the letter and checked the clock. It was 7:06. Enough time for breakfast. Kakashi pushed himself of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He got out the ingredients for cereal and sat down at the table, and scooped himself a big bite.

Jigoku was the last thing on his mind.

…

News of Orochimaru's betrayal spread quickly, but thankfully Kakashi's name was never mentioned. Kakashi walked down the street, his ears picking up all the gossip.

_"Orochimaru has been experimenting."_

_ "He's even escaped the Hokage!"_

_ "What do you think is going to happen?"_

_ "Is he going to attack the Leaf Village?"_

The words flowed around him and made him curious too. Perhaps Minato would tell him in more detail about what was going on. He tugged nervously at his mask whenever people looked at him as he made his way towards the training grounds.

Soon, but not soon enough, he was there. The flash of yellow hair alerted him to his sensei's presence and he couldn't help but smile under his mask. He quickly ran over and didn't stop until he was right in front of Minato. Minato chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Ready to train?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Good! Let's see what you can do!"

The training was rigorous, but effective. Minato was shocked to see that Kakashi already knew his element and had a few moves under his belt. Kakashi was very good with the Earth element. They worked for hours, and finally they took a break.

Kakashi fell on his back and stared at the Sun. After a moment, Minato joined him.

"You did very well, Kakashi. I'm impressed. I wouldn't be surprised if we could get you assigned to a team within a month."

"Really?" Kakashi was excited, but his expression quickly crumpled, "They'll all be older than me won't they?"

"Well, yes," Minato answered slowly, "You're the only genin younger than twelve. You'll be on a team with twelve year olds until your generation catches up with you."

"Oh," Kakashi was downcast, "They'll look down on me won't they?"

Minato sighed, "No they won't. You are powerful, and it would take an idiot not to see that."

Kakashi smiled, it was even detectable under the mask, "Thank you, sensei."

Minato opened his mouth to respond when a bird overhead caught his head. The Hokage was calling him.

"Kakashi, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow okay? Same time, same place."

Kakashi nodded and Minato disappeared in a flash.

…

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. I want you to train Kakashi to use his demon. Not just suppress it."

A look of surprise passed Minato's face, "What? Why?"

The Hokage looked sad as he sighed, "War is coming my friend. I want it to be over as quickly as possible."

"You want to turn Kakashi into a weapon." It was an accusation.

The Hokage sighed again, "No, but I have to. For the sake of everyone. This is your new mission. Complete it well."

Minato didn't want to do this, but he couldn't turn down a mission. He saluted, "Yes, sir."

The Hokage nodded and Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…

Kakashi walked down the sidewalk, smiling under his mask. He didn't have anything planned to do, so he decided just to take a stroll. He stopped by a shop that was selling celebratory masks. He stared at them in awe, when he felt a hand tap at his shoulder.

He turned and saw a man, obviously a ninja. He was dressed in all black, and had on dark glasses.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zhao."

"What do you want?"

Zhao smirked and grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him away, "I just want to talk."

For some reason, Kakashi didn't fight. It was as if some part of him wanted to see what this guy wanted. But why?

They stopped when they turned the corner, and Kakashi was relieved to know that they stayed where people could still see him.

"What do you want?" He repeated.

The man smirked and leaned closer, "I work for Orochimaru." He whispered into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he lunged forward. The man was expecting this and grabbed Kakashi's arm. He pulled out a needle and shoved it into Kakashi's arm. The man smiled and plunged the burning liquid into Kakashi's veins.

Half a second later, Kakashi began to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain ebbed away, and Kakashi stopped screaming. He didn't understand what was going on. One minute, he felt immense pain, and the next, he was completely fine. He looked around, but the strange man was gone and everyone was looking at him.

He smiled falsely, though they could not see it, and leapt away. He landed on the tallest rooftop and collapsed to his knees. He breathed in heavily.

_What was that?_

He could feel Jigoku in the back of his mind, but the demon made no move to speak. Kakashi gathered himself and stood up. He had to report this to Minato! He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making his way to the building in the center.

The Hokage Tower.

Once he landed on the stairs, he ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he was in front of the Hokage's door. He raised his hand to knock, but quickly stopped himself. He didn't want to interrupt. What if they were talking about something important? He lowered his hand and stepped back. He would have to wait.

He bounced on the balls of his feet, anxious to talk to Minato. He didn't have to wait very long. Pretty soon, the door opened and Minato walked out. His expression was one of frustration, but it quickly changed to shock as he saw Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked. He didn't sound angry, only tired.

Kakashi quickly told his story. Minato seemed like he was calculation a diverse mathematical equation.

"Do you still feel any pain?"

Kakashi shook his head in the negative.

"What about Jigoku?"

"He hasn't said anything."

Minato sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Let's go to the hospital. We need to get this checked out."

Kakashi hung his head, but still nodded. He was starting to hate the hospital. Minato chuckled and clapped Kakashi on the back.

"It's not bad! Just a scan and you'll be done."

Kakashi grumbled in reply.

…

"The results will be back momentarily," the nurse said. She gave a slight bow, and left the room. Minato turned towards Kakashi and smiled. Kakashi was still upset, but he was obviously worried too.

"It'll be okay."

Kakashi looked doubtful, and he shrugged.

Minato's smile shrunk a little, feeling sorry for the poor boy. He must be feeling very scared right now. Right now, what Kakashi needed the most was his father. It was a shame that missions kept them apart.

Minato put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed gently. Kakashi stared at his feet, but he did not move away.

"I'll be right back," Minato said. He walked away slowly, giving Kakashi time to call him back if needed. He didn't say anything though, and Minato was in the hallway in what seemed like seconds.

He leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He was frustrated and conflicted. Should he tell Kakashi about the Hokage's orders? If he didn't and Kakashi found out… well… there would be hell. On the other hand, if he did tell him, then Kakashi would place himself under higher stress. He didn't get a chance to decide because at that moment, the nurse returned. She was holding a clipboard now. She started talking as soon as she stopped walking.

"We've isolated the chemical from the blood sample and analyzed it. Basically, it is like an energy drink, but for… demons. It gave the… demons strength. It healed it. Who knows what the demon could do now."

Minato grew worried. That could possibly be the worst news he had all day. "What about Kakashi? What will happen to him?"

The nurse sighed, "I don't know. The chemical is not designed for humans. It won't harm his body, but with the demon being so strong…"

"Then it might try and take over Kakashi," Minato finished grimly.

The nurse nodded, "There isn't anything we can do for him. We are at a loss when it comes down to demons. He is something unique. We must all adjust to this."

Minato nodded, "I know. This will be tough for all of us. Especially, him. I am supposed to train him to control the demon, but I don't know where to start."

"You'll get there."

Minato smiled, "Thank you. If you don't mind, I think it's time for us to leave."

"You can go at anytime. Kakashi is discharged."

"Thank you," Minato said again. The nurse gave a small bow and she walked away.

Minato sighed and walked back into the room. Kakashi was not there. Minato searched the room carefully, but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. He broke out into a cold sweat and his heart began to pound. His search began to grow frantic when he noticed the open window.

He ran over to it and looked out. There was a small slip of roof that one could climb on from the window. Looking to the side, he saw Kakashi with his legs pulled to his chest, and his head was buried in his knees.

"Hey," Minato said gently. He climbed out of the window and slowly sat next to Kakashi. He didn't really care that he was slightly too big to fit out here. He tried to get comfortable before he decided to give up.

"Are you okay?"

Kakashi raised his head and Minato say that he had been crying, but he didn't dare say that. Kakashi didn't make eye contact with him, no matter how hard he tried.

"Jigoku… spoke to me again. He showed me… things."

Minato kept his voice gentle, "What things."

"All of my friends… dead. They were just lying in their own blood. Their eyes… it was terrible. And… I'm the one who killed them."

"No… You didn't. What you saw… It's not real."

"Yes, it is!"

"No. It's not."

Kakashi started shaking. Minato hugged him close and whispered words of comfort.

"It's not real."

Minato gave a small smile, "No, you're safe. Everyone's safe. You don't need to worry."

"But… but… Jigoku. He said he would make it real."

"Tomorrow we'll start your training to control Jigoku. Then, you won't have to worry anymore. So don't cry okay? Everything will be better, I promise."

Minato felt awkward. He wasn't use to being around kids. How was one supposed to comfort a child? This was one territory that Minato was completely lost at.

He was relieved when Kakashi nodded.

That relief was thrashed when Kakashi asked, "What did the nurse say?"

Minato bit his lip, but he knew that he had to tell the truth.

"The chemical… made Jigoku stronger. He might try and take over you now."

Kakashi started to shake again, and Minato hugged him closer.

"C'mon. Let's take you home."

"Sensei?" Kakashi sounded small, "Can I… Can I stay with you tonight? I… I don't want to be alone."

Minato thought his heart just broke, "Of course." He scooped up the trembling boy in his arms and hopped off the roof.

"Sensei? What will you do… if Jigoku took over?"

Minato froze, but he quickly picked up the pace again, "I would save you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Kakashi didn't say anything more, and pretty soon he was asleep/ Minato was worried, but he was also filled with determination. He would train Kakashi, and then Kakashi would have nothing to worry about. He would protect this boy. No matter what.

They made it to his house without incident. His house was small, an apartment really. A bedroom, a living room, and a small kitchen. He gently placed Kakashi on his bed, planning to crash on the couch himself.

He gulped down a glass of water, and tiredly lowered himself on the lumpy couch. He listened to Kakashi's peaceful breathing, and pretty soon his own evened out and sleep claimed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_The fire was back again. Surrounding him, holding him, becoming him. He could sense the water too. It was trying to break through, but the fire consumed everything, even its enemies. A tendril of fire snaked out and wrapped around him, but it wasn't threatening. It was like a caress, He shivered at the touch; he liked it, but he also feared it._

_ The two eyes, bright silver with lightning blue, appeared again. They stared at him, through him, and he found it impossible to look away._

_ "My son, you have come back." The fire tendril stroked his face. _

_ "You are not my father."_

_ "Then why did you come here?"_

_ "I didn't. You brought me here." _

_ The eyes laughed, "No. You chose to come here."_

_ "No, I didn't."_

_ The fire tendril tightened around him, but loosened just as quickly. _

_ "You should quit denying yourself. You are no longer human."_

_ "Just because you're trapped inside of me doesn't mean I'm not human."_

_ "Orochimaru decided to make things interesting." _

_ Cold fear gripped Kakashi, and he briefly noticed that the fire turned cold as well._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "When he performed the ceremony, he didn't just trap me, he bound me to your soul. You're changing whether you like it or not."_

_ "You're lying!" Kakashi finally found the motivation to look away. He stared at the fire, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this place. It was useless, he could barely move, suspended in the air as he was. He squinted, and he could barely make out the water surrounding the fire. _

_ He remembered what the water did to him last time. Forcing itself down his body. He started trembling and he wanted to hug himself. He closed his eyes, but the fire lived inside of him. He couldn't escape it. He was forced to reopen his eyes and stared at the same fire. _

_ "Little Demon."_

_ It took Kakashi a few moments to realize that Jigoku was talking to him. _

_ "Don't call me that."_

_ "Look at yourself."_

_ Kakashi couldn't resist the temptation of the voice. He looked at himself, and he could barely control his scream. He was a demon again. His nails were black claws, his blood was black and could be seen in his veins, his hair was longer and blowing in an imagined breeze, and, after feeling his teeth, he had fangs. _

_ He didn't scream. He was in such a state of shock. He felt disgusted at the small part of himself that felt at ease with the change. That part of him wanted to stay in that form. _

_ He clenched his fists and winced when they cut into his palm. Black blood dripped from his fingers. He steeled himself and looked at Jigoku's glowing eyes. _

_ "Nothing to say?"_

_ Kakashi clenched his teeth and ground out, "No."_

_ Jigoku laughed, "Good. You are much more fun than my past hosts. By this time they would be crying and sniveling. 'Please let me go! Change me back! I will do anything you want!' How pathetic. Humans are so predictable, but you appear to be something new." _

_ Kakashi glared at the eyes, and barely flinched as a chakra tail wrapped around him._

_ "What do you plan getting out of this?" _

_ Kakashi tried to keep his voice calm and sturdy, but a slight tremor shone through. _

_ Jigoku laughed again and said one simple word, "Fun."_

…

Minato jerked awake with a stark need of water. He swung his legs onto the floor and yawned. Looking at the clock, he could tell it was around one o'clock in the morning. He stood and made his way to the small kitchen. He filled a glass with leaned against it and closed his eyes. He was stressed, obviously.

Then, the scream tore through the air.

Minato immediately spun around and crouched down low; his ninja training was kicking in. He snuck towards his bedroom, his mind reeling about what could be happening in there. He pushed open the door and gasped at what he saw.

Nothing. Well, not Kakashi anyways.

He walked forward and stared at the bed, looking for any sign of where Kakashi went. The door slammed behind him and whirled around. There Kakashi was, one hand still on the door.

Minato's eyes widened as he took in the small boy. He wasn't the same. He was covered in silver chakra. He had two chakra tails and ears. His eyes were lightning blue and his nails formed into claws. His hair seemed longer, but the creepiest thing was that his blood was black and could be seen through his skin.

Minato spoke in a carefully neutral tone, "Jigoku?"

The boy laughed in an evil and gleeful manner, "Yes?"

"What do you want?"

"What we all want. Freedom."

Minato chose his words carefully, "What's stopping you?"

The boy-demon scowled, though it couldn't be seen through his mask, "The boy is strong. I can barely move. No matter. He will wear down eventually. They always do."

Minato felt pride for his student. He was still fighting.

Minato set his shoulders, "You'll never beat Kakashi. He is stronger than you."

The boy-demon glared at him. He ran over to Minato and aimed a kick at his head. Minato ducked and tried to grab Kakashi, but the instant his skin touched the silver chakra, it burned.

He ripped his hand back with a small cry. The boy-demon smiled and raked his claws across Minato's face. Blood oozed out of the three thin cuts.

Minato jumped back and pulled out a kunai. The boy-demon laughed again and advanced forward. Minato was mentally preparing himself to strike his student when the boy-demon stopped. A look of pain crossed his face and he grabbed at his hair. He collapsed to his knees and _screamed. _

Minato stared in awe at his student, but he quickly sprang into action. He dropped his kunai and grabbed Kakashi, for that's who it was not a demon, by the shoulders. He ignored the burns from the chakra and pulled Kakashi into his arms.

The screaming slowed and finally stopped, leaving a normal, panting Kakashi. He stared up at Minato with wide fearful eyes.

Minato gently hooked his finger into Kakashi's mask and gently pulled it down, hoping that it would help the little boy breathe.

"It's okay. You're all right." Minato tried to calm the boy down.

"What… happened?" His voice was hoarse.

"Jigoku." The one simple word spoke volumes.

"H-h-he took over?"

Minato nodded, "Yes."

Tears welled up in Kakashi's eyes and he did nothing as they spilled onto his face.

Minato pulled Kakashi into a hug, "It's okay. No one was hurt. It's okay."

"I'm… useless."

"No. No, no, no. You're not. You are so strong. Tomorrow, your training will start. You'll be able to block Jigoku. You'll get a team. You'll go on missions. Everything will be alright."

Kakashi sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Promise?"

Minato hesitated for a moment before he firmly said, "Promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Minato hummed softly as he prepared breakfast. He briefly thought back to last night. After Kakashi finished crying he had promptly collapsed into a deep slumber.

Minato skillfully flipped a pancake and thought about the training. Once Kakashi mastered the demon enough he could be put on the list to get a team. Minato briefly worried that he wasn't able to do this, but he quickly shook himself from such thoughts. He _had _to do this.

And maybe, Jiraiya would also help, once he got back.

A small creak alerted Minato to movement and he spun around. Kakashi was standing there, still without a mask, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," Minato said, smiling.

"Morning," Kakashi said, though he kept his gaze averted.

Minato frowned but continued, "Take a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Kakashi seated himself at the table, but he still kept his gaze downcast. Minato finished cooking and placed a plate of pancakes in the center of the table.

He smiled again as he grabbed a pancake and put it on his own plate, "Your father comes home today."

Kakashi nodded slowly and took a bite of his breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Minato sighed.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Kakashi… Tell me"

"I hurt you." Those three small words brought a weight of sadness into Minato's heart. This young boy, barely beginning to understand the world, already thrust with such a responsibility. Such a curse. The words were said so quietly, Minato almost thought – almost _wished – _that it was his imagination, but it was not.

He responded in the first way he thought of, "What?"

"I hurt you!" The words were shouted in desperation of something to tell him that it _was not true, _but it was, and he knew that and it hurt! Kakashi looked up and Minato did not like the look in his eyes. Something was breaking. "I hurt you there!" Kakashi all but screamed and pointed at Minato's face, where the cuts – those _blasted _cuts – could still be seen, "And there!" He pointed to the burns visible on Minato's hands, "I'm useless! I-I can't do this! I can't be a jinchuuriki, it's too much. Too much! I'll fail. I'll lose control and I'll hurt more people! It would be better if I died and took the demon with me!" Kakashi was crying now, big, fat tears that soaked down his face. He hiccupped, trying to wipe his eyes.

Minato stared at the outburst; he should have known this was coming, Kakashi was only human. He looked at Kakashi and saw a boy, who was six years old, _six years old, _and was forced to live as a threat to all humanity if he ever lost control. Someone who was forced to share a body with an entity so evil it would torment him day and night, in dreams and in wakefulness. Minato shook his head; Kakashi needed him, now more than ever. Oh, how he wished Sakumo was here!

Minato gently grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled it down, "It's okay. Listen to me. It's not your fault. You're just a child, but even still, you're strong. Stronger than most. Everyone has so much faith in you. They know you can do it! We know you can do it, and we are here with you every step of the way."

Kakashi sniffed, "I am not strong."

"You are! Last night, you could have killed me," at this Kakashi flinched and gave a choked noise, but he pressed on, Kakashi _needed _to understand, "_But you didn't!" _

Kakashi froze, gazing up at him with an open mouth. His eyes were still tormented, but there was a small glimmer of what could be hope. He moved to speak, but no words came out.

Minato smiled, "You beat the demon. You retook control of your body. You saved my _life. _You did it once and you can do it again. And you did it using your own strength."

Kakashi closed his mouth, but he still looked at Minato with frozen shock. Minato's trademark grin turned into a determined smirk as he continued on.

"So, no more tears! Today, we are going to train and conquer that demon. You'll be amazing. You will be a great ninja, and people will remember you. Don't run away before you've even tried. You can do this!"

Kakashi was still frozen and for a minute Minato was worried that he did not get through to him – that his just made it _worse _– but then Kakashi stood up and ran to the bedroom. Minato sat there, despaired, he just wanted Kakashi to be alright, and he went and made it worse! He stood up, but when he went to follow Kakashi was back. He had tied on his weapon pouches and was strapping on his gloves, the mask was still rolled down though.

Minato looked at him with shock, "What are you doing?"

Kakashi paused and looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red, but the fierce determination in them overwhelmed that, "Jigoku isn't going to wait, so neither am I. I need to be stronger than him, so I can beat him. You were right, crying won't solve anything. I'm a ninja, and I will never give up, because that it is my ninja way!"

Minato felt a surge of overwhelming pride and respect for Kakashi, and then he laughed, "Are you sure you're only _six_?"

Kakashi grinned, the glint still in his eyes, a blink of happiness in the terrible world, "I turn seven in two days."

…

They were out in one of the lesser used training fields, away from people, just to be safe. Kakashi stood still with his eyes closed, and Minato was walking around him.

"Chakra if formed of a person's Spirit and Will. The two work together in perfect harmony, but if one tries hard enough they can separate it. A Demon's chakra works much the same way. There is a Spirit and a Will. Only hatred and anger is seeped all the way through the chakra. In order to use the Demon's power you must only access the Spirit chakra. If you access the Will chakra, the Demon's hatred and anger will seep into you and consume you. The first step to complete control is to learn how to access only the Spirit chakra. That in itself is a very difficult take that most fail."

Kakashi gazed at him with a fierce intensity, "I won't."

Minato gave his signature grin, "Good. Now we'll begin. All I want you to do is to sit and concentrate. You need to concentrate on the Demon's chakra, but _do not access it. _I want you to study it and attune yourself to it, but do not let yourself get sucked in."

"Yes, sensei."

Minato smiled again, "Good. It might take awhile, but that's fine. I'll tell you when you can have a break."

Kakashi nodded and sank to the ground, sitting in the lotus position. He clapped his hands together, closed his eyes, and fell into himself.


	9. Chapter 9

While Minato waited, he pulled out some paper. On it was a very rough, rough draft of a book Jiraiya had wrote. He figured now would be a good time to get around to reading it. The wording was simple and childish; the styling was unsure. It was a long way from being finished, but, in all honesty, the plot was not bad. It needed a little more though.

Minato was about a fourth of the way through when he detected another person in the field with them. He stood and whirled around; his hand going to his weapon's pouch before he saw who it was.

The Hokage.

Minato gave a short bow, "Good morning."

The Hokage inclined his head, "How is he doing?"

Minato shrugged, trying to think of what to say, "As well as can be expected."

"How long do you think his training will be?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before. Although, I think it shouldn't take too long. He won't be able to have full control, but it will be harder for him to lose it."

The Hokage nodded, looking grim, "I really do not want to use him as a weapon, but war is approaching. It is forcing my hand. I have enlisted someone to help you… speed up the process. She will be arriving in a day or so."

"She? Who is she?"

"Do you remember Kushina Uzumaki?"

Minato's eyes widened and his breath left him in a whoosh, "K-kushina?"

…

It was dark. Very dark. The silence was almost overwhelming; it was hard to concentrate. Kakashi delved passed the silent darkness, searching for something that was usually readily available. He moved towards a slight warmth and soon he arrived at his own chakra. He basked in the warmth and comfort, wishing he could stay there a little longer, but he had a mission. He pushed past his own chakra, something he had never dared to do before. He was plunged into the silent darkness once more.

Apprehension filled his stomach as time passed and nothing happened. There was so much space; he wondered how it all fit. He wondered if he would ever find what he was looking for. Then he was there. It was menacing and terrible and murderous, and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to embrace it. He froze, too scared to go any closer. He feared that he would lose control. He settled on staying afar and studying it, building himself physically for the rough trial ahead.

Even from afar, he was washed over by the evilness of it. He was blinded by it. He clenched his teeth, it was so tantalizing. He desperately knew that he had to get away, but something made him stay. It was burning… burning… BURNING! It was the fire.

He was tempted, so very tempted, to let the fire… no, the chakra, take him over. It was so powerful and scary and it called to him. It wanted him and some grotesque part of Kakashi wanted it too. It was hard to resist it was calling him in a soothing song.

Kakashi gasped and fell back. He opened his eyes and stared at the sky. He flinched at how bright it was.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi twisted his head, not sitting up, and gazed at Minato, but he was not alone. The Hokage was there. Kakashi's eyes widened and he tried to stand up, but his body would not respond. The Hokage nodded, muttered something, and then he was gone.

Minato looked grim for a moment, but he quickly shook himself of it. He was at Kakashi's side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" He put his hand behind Kakashi's head and helped him into a sitting position.

Kakashi nodded, "I'm fine. It… it was hard to resist. I wanted to give it… him… what he wanted."

"What did it want."

"Me."

Minato swallowed and nodded, "Okay. Let's move onto the next step. Find the chakra and this time access it, but don't let it take control and don't control it. Just make a connection. Can you do that?"

Kakashi nodded and sat up fully. Minato stood back and sat down too. He was going to monitor Kakashi's chakra. Kakashi clapped his hands together, as did Minato, and concentrated again.

Both were unaware of the figure looking at them, hidden amongst the trees.

…

It was easier to find the evil, and tantalizing chakra the second time. He just wished that he was there. It was powerful and he was scared to access it. How could he, a six-year old boy, possibly control something so strong? He was trembling, but he was a chuunin, and he knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and allowed the chakra to wash over him, and immediately lost control.

His chakra immediately connected with Jigoku's, like they were made to fit with each other. The hatred and anger washed over him. It was difficult to resist, he wanted to give. It would be so easy to give in! His body was being torn apart from resisting the hatred and anger, if he gave in, he would be whole and happy! He just knew it.

It surged through his weak defenses. Kakashi gasped again as it washed through him. He tried to fight, but he soon gave up. The bloodlust was strong, and he was so weak. He was just a six year old child, and he lost himself to the demon.

Minato opened his eyes when Kakashi gasped the second time. Kakashi was sitting there, and he was shaking, but it all seemed fine. Then, a silver chakra started forming around Kakashi. Minato was on his feet in an instant.

He ran to Kakashi, careful not to touch the burning chakra. Kakashi did not look to good, his eyes were rolling underneath the lids and he was sweating profusely. The chakra covered him, giving him the shape of a wolf.

Minato was worried. He had no idea what to do! Why did he have to do this? He could not help! Kakashi's back arched and he screamed, but his voice was interlaced with the demon. Minato mentally berated himself, he had to help. Kakashi needed his help, and he was going to give it to him.

Then, everything was silent.

Minato was confused. Kakashi looked different than last night. He was covered with silver chakra, yes, but his veins were not black, his hair did not grow, and he seemed more wolf-like today, but he did not have too long to dwell on that.

Kakashi stood up.

Kakashi looked at Minato with pure hatred, and then suddenly, he was moving. He sprang forward, swiping at Minato with chakra-enhanced claws. Minato jumped back and pulled out a kunai, desperately not wanting to use it.

"Kakashi, regain control," Minato said, dodging again, "I know you can do it, you're stronger than him!"

Kakashi only growled and attacked again.

…

This time, Kakashi was not in the Fire. Instead, he was in a very dark… place. He looked up and saw a moon that gave off no light. He walked forward, well, what he thought was forwards anyways. He kept walking until he walked right into a metal cage.

Then, he remembered where he was.

The cage held his most terrible living nightmare, Jigoku. That is where Jigoku lived inside of his soul. As soon as he realized that, Jigoku could be seen. He was lying on the floor of the cage, staring at Kakashi.

"Welcome," Jigoku said.

"Why am I here?"

Jigoku answered, "It's merely a side effect of me trying to take over. The host is always transported to the cage room."

"Why?"

"Because this is the place where the host gets his last chance to regain control."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he stepped back, not wanting to admit that he was afraid.

"What about the Fire."

"Hmm?"

"The room full of the Fire. What is that?"

Jigoku laughed, "I did not create that place. It is not a cage for me."

"Then who built it? Who's supposed to be locked inside?"

Jigoku laughed again and answered with one simple word, "You."


	10. Chapter 10

"For me?" Kakashi took an unconscious step back, "Why would I need a cage?"

Jigoku laughed, causing shivers to crawl down Kakashi's spine, "Do you really think that Orochimaru would just seal me away? He knows what happens when a demon possesses a living body. That's not enough for him. Nothing is ever enough for him. I merely allowed myself to be captured by him because of this fact."

Kakashi glared, trying to look braver than he actually was, "What do you mean."

Jigoku laughed again. Kakashi growled, "Tell me!" Then his eyes widened. The growl that came from his throat was not human. He brought his hands up and took another step back. He shook his head, trying to chase away the thoughts that beginning to creep in.

"You have already begun to notice. Sit down; let me tell you a story."

"Demons can exist in your dimension, but we are not as stable as we are in ours. We are weaker without a vessel, but our world is plain. There is no life. There is no anything. We wanted your world, but we could not survive there very long on our own. We invented the first jinchuuriki. We created a process that would allow us to possess the body of a human, letting us complete control and full access to our usual demonic abilities, but without degrading in the dimension."

"But… it didn't work."

"No, it didn't. Instead of being in control, we were trapped and unable to leave. The human controlled us and took our powers. Locking us up in an even worse cage." Kakashi began to feel sympathy, but he quickly squashed it down. He would not feel sympathy for the demon, never.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kakashi's voice was sharp.

Jigoku's eyes glinted, "Everything."

…

Minato stood when he heard the first grunt from Kakashi. His eyes narrowed as he stared, but he could not see anything off. Maybe it was just exhaustion? Kakashi had been working hard today. After a few more tense moments, he lowered himself back down to the ground, resting his hands under his chin. Kushina was coming back to Konoha. It had been so long since he had last seen her. Would things be the same between them? They did not quite part ways on the nicest of terms the last they saw each other. He shook his head, he knew his feelings, but he would not act without knowing hers.

Kakashi grunted again, causing Minato's gaze to snap back to him. He jumped to his feet pulling out a kunai. In the few short seconds that he turned his gaze away, a chakra cloak covered Kakashi's body. It made him look like a silver wolf. Two tails had formed behind him.

"Kakashi?"

The tiny body stood and turned in a movement to fast to follow. He grinned and Minato could see the sharp teeth, "Kakashi isn't here anymore."

Minato's blood ran cold and his grip tightened on the kunai, "What did you do to him?"

"Me? Nothing, nothing at all. He's just a little preoccupied right now."

Without another word Minato jumped forward, determined to not let Jigoku get the upper hand. Jigoku was expecting it though and easily dodged, dashing over to the side. Jigoku grinned and shot out an extended chakra arm, aiming to tear Minato apart. Minato rolled, throwing his kunai, only barely missing. He did not let himself pause for a moment. He kept in action, laying out attack after attack. Jigoku dodged everyone with ease. It seemed the demon was playing a game with Minato.

Apparently, the game was over.

Jigoku suddenly moved faster than a flash and appeared right before Minato. A chakra tail slammed into him, and Minato went soaring into a tree. The air was blown from his lungs and when he hit the ground, his ribs ached. He would have a very attractive bruise later on. Minato looked up at the approaching demon, that is, if he was still alive later on.

A human hand infused with demon chakra wrapped around his neck, crushing his windpipe. The small body was not tall enough to lift Minato off the ground, but the pressure around his throat was more than enough to ensure that Minato was not getting enough oxygen. He reached up to grab at the hand, but when his skin came into contact with the chakra, it burned.

Dark spots were covering his vision and Minato's mind began to go very slow. His body was falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling…

THWACK

Minato was dropped to the ground, and he was coughing without realizing it. He gazed up and all he saw was the body of Kakashi dropping down to the ground, unconscious and a bright flash of red hair.

…

Kakashi stared at Jigoku in confusion, "I don't see how all this has to do with me."

Jigoku smirked, "That is because you do not know the whole story yet."

"Then tell me."

"I will. In due time."

Kakashi glared and spat, "You will tell me this instant."

"Orochimaru wanted more than a jinchuuriki … He wanted a weapon. A weapon he could control. No one can properly control a demon. Not even the most practiced of jinchuuriki. Orochimaru understood that. He wanted a human consciousness to control, but the power of a demon behind it. In a jinchuuriki, the demon has ultimate control of the powers. If the demon really does not want to do it, he will not do it under any circumstances. A normal jinchuuriki would not be enough for what Orochimaru plans."

"What is he planning?"

"After this little experiment, I do not know."

Kakashi did not know why, but he believed Jigoku.

Jigoku continued, "The ritual Orochimaru performed is not the typical one. Instead of binding our souls together, he opened our souls to each other. Our souls are merging. A demon's body and powers will always defeat a human, but the human is the most stubborn creature I have ever met. Their mind will last where their body will not. If our souls completely merge like Orochimaru wants then your body will turn into a demon. You have seen that form of you in your dreams. Your mind will be the one in control, my mind will be gone. I am meant to die. You are meant to change."

"Why?"

"There's something about you Kakashi. You are going to overtake Sakumo one day. Even your father is well known in our realm. Orochimaru knew of this too. He wants to control you, but he also wants a demon. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Two reasons. One, if I say nothing, I will surely die. Two, this is a good distraction."

"Distraction? Distraction from what?"

Jigoku laughed, "Another bad things about humans, they can't focus on their physical body and their spirit body at the same time when they are in different planes."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he understood. Jigoku was in control of his body the whole time they were talking! He focused and he could briefly see his own arm choking Minato before control was ripped away from him again.

"You –,"

Darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

When Minato awoke, he was in the hospital. He eyes did not want to open, but he made them anyways. At first, he did not remember what happened. Everything was just a blur. One moment he was there, and now he was here. Simple as that.

Minato knew that it was not that simple. His tired eyes moved around, trying to pick out reasons, any reason, as to why he was here. A flash of red caught the corner of his sight. His breath hitched, _Kushina. _He turned his head, but stopped when a flaring pain soared through his neck.

Kushina noticed though, "Stop. You have burns on your hands and neck. It would be best if you did not move for awhile."

Minato whole-heartedly agreed, "What happened to Kashi?" When had he started using the nickname?

"The boy?" Kushina asked, "He's alright, we hope. He's unconscious. We don't know who will be in control when he wakes up. There's something different about him. It's not a normal relationship he has with the demon. It's something nobody has seen before."

Minato worried his lip. He took in a deep breath and forced himself to sit up. He refused to make a sound as his body cried out in pain.

Kushina rushed forward, "What are you doing? Don't move, you'll hurt yourself further!"

It was nice to know she still cared, but Minato had something that he had to do. He swung his legs over the edge and gently put his weight on them. He knees collapsed almost instantly and Kushina was there, holding him up. He smiled gratefully at her. A good ninja knew when to accept help, it was not a weakness. He tried again and, with her help, was able to stand.

"I have to see Kashi."

"He's unconscious. You won't be able to talk to him. You should just lie back down."

Minato shook his head, "That poor boy has to go through all this, but he doesn't have to do it alone. His father is not back yet, someone should be there with him."

Kushina stared at him, before dropping her head, her hair covering her eyes, "You've changed since last time I saw you."

Minato nodded, "Someone opened my eyes."

Kushina stared straight into his eyes, trying to read him and who he was now. He had changed, that was true, but had she? She smiled, and Minato felt a spark of something that once was. Hope grew in him.

He whispered, "I need to see Kashi."

Kushina paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, she nodded and helped Minato out the door .The hallways of the hospital were empty, which made their trek a lot easier. Kushina led him to the elevator and clicked a button that Minato knew did not contain rooms for patients. The elevator started its descent.

"Where are we going?"

Kushina smiled nervously, "The staff did not believe it would be best to keep Kakashi away from the other patients. He is being held down below in the Supreme Containment."

"Supreme Containment? He is not a criminal!"

Kushina was grim, "We know… but he's dangerous like one."

Minato had no reply to that knowing it was true.

…

Kakashi groaned. He was floating, but he was not floating in the darkness or the terrible fire with the horrible water. He was floating in bright, bright light. It warmed his soul from the coldness that he did not realize was affecting him. It was nice. It felt wonderful. He was also alone. There was no other soul warring in his or his mind. He was completely Kakashi Hatake again.

It was nice.

Kakashi opened his eyes and all he could see was warm gold. He willed himself to an upright position, wondering if this is what it felt like to fly. He felt so warm. He never wanted to leave this for the cluttering cold.

Oh…

Kakashi closed his eyes, knowing that he should not have let himself believe in something so good for even an instant. It was a trick. An illusion.

"It won't work, Jigoku."

Laughter filled the warm gold and it cracked. The pieces of gold paled and fell down into oblivion. Kakashi winced as the heavy pressure of Jigoku weighed down his mind again. He sank and sank until he was once again in the cold darkness. Jigoku was still in his cage, but the cage looked old and weak now.

"You are clever."

Kakashi glared, "What happened."

"Something unexpected."

"Explain."

"There's someone here. Someone new."

"I want control back."

Jigoku smiled, "Fine. The body is yours."

Kakashi was shocked and immediately suspicious, "What's the catch?"

"The catch? My son, there is no catch. Just remember who and what you are and will be! You will be the killer of the ninja order. You will be the murderer of the human race!"

With that, Kakashi was thrust back into his body.

…

Minato walked into Supreme Containment and could barely contain a wince. Kakashi was lying on the cold, metal table. He was strapped down by his wrists and ankles with chakra induced metal clamps. His eyes were closed, as if in sleep. He looked peaceful, in a way. Minato clenched his fists. Kakashi was so small and young. It was not fair! He had to grow up too fast. Minato worried his lip, hoping that Kakashi would be in control when he woke up.

Kushina's voice was filled with sorrow, "He is young. Younger than I was."

Minato was grim, but he tried to hold onto hope, "Can you help him?"

"I can try."

Minato smiled at the fiery determination that he always loved, "Thank you. For coming back."

They met eyes, and Kushina knew he was talking about more than helping Kakashi. Still, Kushina was not ready to try again yet.

"I'm glad I came too. There is something more going on here than we see."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't feel like the normal relationship between demon and host. Normally, the chakras begin to bend to work together, but I can sense that Jigoku's chakra is depleting. It's leaving the demon, but to go where? Plus, Kakashi's chakra has changed drastically and still is! I fear more of him might be changing."

Cold fear dropped down Minato's spine and twisted until it settled in his stomach, "Changing into what?"

"I-I'm not certain yet. I have an idea, but I hope I am wrong." The look in Kushina's eyes made him hope she was wrong too.

Kakashi gasped, and Minato and Kushina tensed. Minato knew that in his current state he would be useless. Kakashi's eyes opened. They were grey and not lightning blue. Minato breathed a sigh of relief. Kakashi's eyes flashed to Minato's. Minato saw a look of fearful desperation, and it scared him.

Kakashi broke through the metal clamps, and he did it easily. Before Minato or Kushina could react, Kakashi grabbed a kunai from Kushina's weapon pouch. He did not aim it at the, however, he pointed it at his own chest and moved to stab himself straight through the heart.

Minato jumped forward and grabbed Kakashi's arm. It took all of his strength to stop him.

"Kakashi! Stop!" Minato could feel himself weakening.

Kakashi's plea was filled with desperation, "Let go!"

Minato growled, "No!"

"Please!" Kakashi was begging as he tugged on the kunai.

"W-why?" Kushina's arms joined his and together they were able to pry the kunai away.

Kakashi collapsed in on himself, "I have to die."

Minato and Kushina were both pale with shock. Minato reached out, "Kashi?"

Kakashi flinched, "I need to die!"

Kakashi began to sob.

Minato grabbed Kakashi and, ignoring his fighting, held him tightly. He glanced at Kushina, eyes wide. He had no idea what to do. Kakashi needed someone more than him. Kakashi needed someone stronger.

"Contact Sakumo," he ordered, "Get him home."


	12. Chapter 12

Minato did not let go of Kakashi until his father arrived. When Sakumo appeared, he was obviously exhausted but he still rushed to his trembling son.

"Oh, Kakashi," Sakumo whispered, "It's ok. You're ok."

Kakashi did not return the hug. In fact, he did nothing. He just sat there like a limp ragdoll. He did not speak. Sakumo pulled away, and the look in his son's eyes broke his heart. The gray eyes were dull and held no will to fight.

"I heard what happened." Sakumo gripped Kakashi's shoulders, "There is no need for you to die."

Kakashi did not move. "Whatever that demon said to you, don't listen. He is wrong."

"No. He's not." Kakashi's voice was broken.

"Yes, he-,"

Minato cut him off. He needed to hear what Jigoku said. It must be something important, something different. If it was just bodily threats, Kakashi would fight against it. This was something more.

"What did he say?"

Kakashi clamped his mouth shut and looked away, which sent alarm bells ringing through Minato's head.

"Kakashi," Minato's tone become that of a sensei, "What did he say?"

Kakashi started shaking, "I'm going to kill you."

Kushina gasped.

"I'm going to kill all of you! I'm going to kill everyone!" Kakashi began hyperventilating and he could feel himself falling back into the sobs.

"Kakashi listen to me. You are not going to do that, ok? I know you. You are strong. Strong enough to keep control of the demon."

Kakashi looked at them desperately, did they not understand? "But it won't be the demon. It'll be me! Not Jigoku! Me!"

"W-what do you mean?"

Kakashi choked back the latest sob to answer, "Orochimaru… does not want to control a jinchuuriki. He wants a demon."

"He had a demon."

They did not understand! Kakashi huffed, trying to figure out how to explain it to them. He opened his mouth, but he found all his words blocked. He convulsed and pulled back, eyes wide. His body jerked again and suddenly silver chakra flowed over his body. It gave him the outline of a wolf with one tail. Kakashi jerked one last time and he could feel himself fading…

Fading…

Fading…

Jigoku smirked, "No one can hope to control me."

"Kakashi seems to be doing just fine."

Jigoku growled, "That brat is nothing I have ever seen before. He is… special." As he said that his tone grew softer, as if he was talking about someone he actually cared about.

Sakumo growled, but pushed his anger aside in hopes of answers, "What does Orochimaru want?"

"He wants my power, but as long as I am in control of it he cannot get to it. With a jinchuuriki, he would have some access to the power, but not all of it. He wants to… combine us. Kakashi's body and mind will turn into a half-demon when my soul merges with his. His mind will push mine down, and I will be lost into the nothing. Kakashi would gain all of my powers. There would no longer be a demon and host. Just a half-demon with a mind of a child and a temptation that even the oldest of demons have difficulties keeping under control. The bloodlust will overwhelm him. He will listen to Orochimaru just to have a chance to satisfy his need."

Kushina was disgusted, but she held it back, "Why are you telling us this?"

Jigoku closed his eyes and for a second looked almost… vulnerable? "I don't want to disappear."

The three were silent, not knowing what to say.

Jigoku continued, "I tried to gain complete control over Kakashi, but the mind of a human is too stubborn."

Sakumo glared, but felt proud of his son's strength, "Kakashi is strong. Orochimaru will not have him."

Jigoku challenged, "Prove it." The silver chakra faded and Kakashi fell forward, unable to keep himself up. Sakumo caught him and held him close.

Kakashi slurred, "Can't… let… Orochimaru win."

Sakumo smiled at his brave son, "Of course, Kakashi, but that does not mean you have to die. Understand? There are better ways."

"It'll be the best for everyone."

"No it won't. People need you Kakashi. We need you. We love you."

Kakashi smiled up at his dad, but it quickly faded, "If-if anything ever happened… I would never forgive myself."

Minato spoke, "That's why we are here. We will protect you and we will make sure that you don't hurt anyone. We promise you this."

"The Hokage called me," Kushina said, hoping this piece of information would bring up the spirits of this young boy, "I am a host to the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. I'm here to help train you and to show you that it is not impossible."

Kakashi looked at her in surprise. She was a host? Like him? She didn't seemed to be strained at all. She seemed free. Could he really have that returned to him someday?

"Can… can you really help?" His voice was that of a young child, and they all suddenly remember that this was just a six year old boy. Kakashi was not some man with experience of battle and blood. Kakashi was a _child, _who was supposed to be experienced with fun and joy, not battling for his mind and soon his own body.

Kushina smiled, trying to make it real, "Yes. I can help, but only if you try. If you want to die, if you want to just give up, then nothing I can do will help you. Understand?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Good. So do we have a deal?" She offered her hand.

Kakashi stared at it a moment. Suddenly, the will to fight flared back into his eyes. He wanted to stand to properly shake her hand, but his body would not let him. He settle with grabbing her hand with his.

"Deal."

Kushina smiled and pulled away. Kakashi's arm dropped as if that little took so much energy. He yawned and snuggled into his father's chest.

"Go to sleep, Kashi," Sakumo said, pulling his son closer and lending his warmth, "We will be here when you wake up." Kakashi fell asleep almost instantly.

The three adults were silent, all thinking about the current situation and what their next move would be. Kushina spoke up first.

"We need to get Kakashi on a team."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"Yes. People will start to get suspicious if Kakashi, a chuunin, goes on without a team or does not get assigned missions, especially with war coming. We don't want people asking questions. Plus, we do not want Orochimaru to know that we know about his plan. He might change something or set up a trap. Besides, Kakashi is a child. He needs to be around other children. He needs something in his life more than the demon. He needs friends."

Sakumo still looked hesitant, but Minato made the final decision, "Alright, I'll ask the Hokage tomorrow."

Kushina gave him The Glare that made him want to hide underneath a rock. Even Sakumo felt shivers creeping up his spine.

Minato quickly corrected himself, "Or I could do it now. Now works."


	13. Chapter 13

"As you wish."

Minato closed his eyes and began his speech that he prepared, "Now… Lord Hokage, I understand why you want to say no to this, but we think that… that… hold on." Minato opened his eyes to a bemused looking Hokage, "Did you say yes?"

"Indeed I did, Minato."

"Oh… good. Thank you, Lord Hokage. I shall check at the Academy to see if there are teams waiting for a third member."

Minato bowed and turned to leave, but he had one last question, "Why did you allow this?"

The Hokage looked guilty, "Over the days, I have realized that, while and invaluable asset, Kakashi is not a weapon. He is a young boy in need of friends."

Minato grinned and bowed once more, "Thank you." Then he was gone."

…

"No."

"Kakashi-,"

"No."

Sakumo took in a deep breath, willing his frustration away. Kakashi was being stubborn again. Whenever he got like this, which was often not that he thought about it, Sakumo almost never managed to change his mind. Could Kakashi not see how important this was? Did he not want friends?

"Why not?"

Kakashi stared at him like he just asked the world's dumbest question.

"Why not? Everything could go wrong! I barely have any control, in fact, I have no control at all! Plus, Orochimaru could make his move at any moment, and who knows what that would be? I need to stay as far away from people as I can."

Sakumo frowned, "Kakashi, this is the reason you need a team. We have to continue moving forward as if we did not know of his plan. We must act as if we don't know."

Kakashi growled, and it was not completely human, "Then send me on missions with Minato-sensei. Just don't put me on a team."

"You need friends. People to grow up with. It's vital to life."

"I don't need friends. I'm a ninja! Friends make you weak, vulnerable. Especially to those who are friends with me."

"Kakashi Hatake. I never want to hear you say anything like that again. Friendship is never a weakness. Never! One of the most important things in life is forming the bonds with your teammates and friends. They help you grow. They make you stronger. Friendship is not a hindrance. It's a blessing."

Kakashi was glaring at the corner of the room. He was at war with himself. Yes, he did want friends, what child did not? It was just too dangerous. He would hate himself if he hurt anybody. He was already such a big threat to the world. He needed to begin the process of pulling himself away, not struggle to get closer. When the demon finally wrenched control from him, everyone needed to be away so they could not feel the downfall. He could feel himself getting weaker, his mind crumbling.

He had a more selfish reason too. He was truly frightened. What if they did not like him? What if they were afraid of him? What if… What if they thought he was a monster? Kakashi feared that with all of his heart.

"Kakashi. Do you understand me?"

Kakashi shifted his weight from foot to foot, not wanting to voice his thoughts.

"Kakashi."

"What if they think I'm a monster?" His voice was so quiet, as if he was ashamed of admitting his fear out loud. In a way, he was.

Sakumo's anger softened, "Oh, Kakashi. You're not a monster."

Kakashi's voice was doubtful, "I… know that… but… what if they think so?"

"They don't know about the demon, Kakashi. No one knows about Jigoku but us. Even if they did know, they would not think that. People understand better than you give them credit for." Kakashi did not believe that. Civilians let their minds get changed as easily as the winds blow.

` Kakashi grew angry as the words sunk in.

"No one… no one knows? How could they not know the danger that lies at their doorstep? They need to know so they can prepare for the inevitable. They need to be ready to fight! Ignorance is not bliss!"

"Kakashi… We've dealt with jinchuuriki before. When the civilians find out they panic. They will leave the village. They will spread word, because that's what people do. The other villages will hear of you, and they will want you. They will go to extremes to gain you. The ultimate weapon."

Kakashi flinched at the words, but he knew they were true. It was safer to keep Jigoku secret.

Sakumo reached forward and pushed back Kakashi's silver hair, "Do you understand why you need a team."

Reluctantly, Kakashi nodded his head.

Sakumo smiled, "Now… do you want a team?"

Kakashi fell into thought. He knew how dangerous it would be to get close to people. How stupid he would be to allow that, but a part of him wanted to spend time with people around his own age. He wanted friends. He nodded his head.

Sakumo smiled, "Good. That's good."

…

"What do you mean there are no teams?" Minato made no move to hide the outrage in his voice.

The teacher smiled, used to having to deal with irksome kids. It really was no big of a change in the end, "Well, rest assured there are teams, but teams of his age, well that's unheard of."

Minato slammed his hands on the desk, "Do you think I care about the ages? My pupil needs a team."

The teacher tried to calm him down, "Listen, there's only one team available. Two girls, ages 12 and 13, but having a six year old on a team is unorthodox, should we not just wait until he is a tad bit older?"

"Unorthodox?" Minato physically pulled himself away just to calm himself down, "Put down those two girls on a team with Kakashi Hatake with me as their sensei. I will know if you don't do this and there will be consequences. Understood?"

Numbly, the teacher nodded. Minato grinned, "Good. Then I shall be off. Tell those two girls to meet us at the top off Hokage tower tomorrow."

The teacher nodded, not even bothering to question the odd choice of location.

…

Minato smiled down at Kakashi. He was trying to put on a brave face, but the way he hid himself slightly behind Minato's knees gave him away. Kakashi was scared and nervous. Minato did not call attention to it, knowing that that would only cause the young boy embarrassment. Instead, he chose a safer route.

"Excited?"

Kakashi glared at him, as if he knew his real reasoning behind the question. Still, he answered, "Yes… It's been awhile being around people other than adults."

That was blatantly obvious by how much like an adult Kakashi spoke. It was almost spooky. Still, he was six and had the emotional control of a six year old. Minato hoped that this first meeting would be great.

Two clouds of smoke erupted in front of them and, when it cleared, two girls were standing in front of them. The first had light green hair and baby blue eyes. She accessorized with spikes. The second had cropped black hair and a steely gaze of purple eyes. She did not seem to be intimidation, but the way she carried herself spoke volumes.

Minato cleared his throat, "Kakashi meet Aimi and Shiori, your very first teammates."


	14. Chapter 14

Aimi looked down on Kakashi and scoffed, "You must be joking. There is no way this little runt can be a ninja, right Shiori?"

Shiori nodded, "Minato-sensei, there must be some mistake. How can we be on a team with him? He's probably very week."

Minato was very angry at their words, but being the adult and a teacher meant that he could not let it show. He took a deep breath, "There is no mistake. Kakashi is a very skilled ninja, in fact he is already a chuunin."

Aimi snorted, "That's probably because of his father. He was probably bumped up unfairly."

Minato gave a quick glance to Kakashi. The small boy was not looking at anyone, keeping his head angled down. He was tense, but his hands were loose at his sides. He looked more resigned than angry.

Minato's voice was firm, "I will not have this kind of behavior. We are a team, a unit, and we all need to act like it. Kakashi's father may be the White Fang, but it did not help him cheat his way to where he is now. He is very skilled and has earned his rank."

Shiori snorted, "Rank? He's a six year old kid."

"I turn 7 in two days."

That silenced everyone. Minato glanced at Kakashi, who looked like he wished he had not spoken. Aimi and Shiori looked down on him, obviously thinking him lesser. Minato would not stand for this.

"Alright. If you guys really believe that, then we are going to have a sparring match later today, just to see where each other stands and to get used to each other's moves. Hopefully after this exercise we will be more of a team."

Aimi smirked, and Minato could tell that she believed that she could easily defeat Kakashi, "Whatever you say, sensei."

Shiori only nodded, her eyes beginning to take on a wary tone. Maybe she would be able to open her mind a little and accept Kakashi. Minato certainly hoped so.

"Ok then," Minato said with a short nod, "We'll meet at training field 3 at 1 o'clock. Until then, everyone prepare in the best way you can. I'll see you all there."

Recognizing the dismissal, Aimi and Shiori jumped away. Kakashi waited until they were out of sight completely before he turned to Minato, "I don't think I can spar."

"Why not?"

"I haven't fought anyone since what happened. What if I lose control?"

Minato knelt down, "Kakashi you know you are strong. You've proven excellent control, and when you do slip you are quick to come back. Why do you doubt yourself?"

Kakashi hung his head, not wanting Minato to see his grief, "What if they're right?"

"Aimi and Shiori? Kakashi, listen to me. They're wrong. They just think the world works in only one way. When they open their minds, they'll see just how amazing you really are. You have already proven to me and your father how amazing you are."

"I don't know."

"Trust me."

Kakashi rose his head and searched Minato's eyes. Seeing only sincerity and kindness, Kakashi smiled. Minato could tell by the slight crinkling of his eyes above the mask. Minato grinned back.

"So are you going to prepare for the spar?"

"No. I don't want to waste energy. I don't know what their techniques are. I think it would be best to save energy for the spar."

Minato nodded, glad of his choice. He picked up Kakashi, ignoring the small boy's protests and transferred him to his back, "You want to go get some ramen for breakfast?"

"Sure! I can walk you know."

Minato chuckled, "I know, but you won't be small forever. You'll probably be as tall as your father. Besides, it's hard to resist. You're adorable."

Kakashi tensed, "I am not."

Minato laughed, "You are!"

Kakashi growled, and Minato was glad that it was a completely human sound. The small boy kicked off on his back, landing lightly on his feet.

"I am not." He stalked off.

Minato could not keep his grin from his face. He easily caught up to the small boy. "Alright. You are not adorable. You are an intimidating, scary six year old boy."

Kakashi stared at him from the corner of his eyes. For a second, Minato was actually worried that he was mad, but then his eyes crinkled in the way that meant a smile.

Minato put his hand on his shoulder, "Let's go get that ramen."

…

Orochimaru stood looking through the eyes of one of his followers. He had them stationed throughout the Hidden Leaf Village for only one purpose: to spy on Kakashi Hatake, his latest experiment. With his original jutsu, he could look through the eyes of those who follow him. He wanted Kakashi. He wanted him to be his ultimate weapon. With him on his side, Orochimaru would be able to do whatever he wanted, even perfecting his new idea of transferring through bodies. He would be unstoppable.

Orochimaru saw the young Hatake through his follower's eyes. The boy was with Minato; Orochimaru remembered him. He had grown up well. Orochimaru sneered. The two were walking toward what Orochimaru remembered as the most popular ramen shop. What were they doing? Eating? Did his plan not cause any distraught? There was no way that the boy had control over the demon already!

His plan needed to advance sooner than he thought.

…

"Alright. Begin!"

Aimi smirked, immediately jumping back, throwing shuriken at her opponent. Kakashi jumped away and took out a kunai, but made no move to attack. Aimi threw more shuriken at him, but a quick substitution pulled him out of harm's way. He leaped toward Aimi and slashed, making sure to keep it so she would not be hurt too bad. She jumped away with only a short cut along her cheek. Before she could land, Kakashi threw a mix of kunai and shuriken where she would touch the ground. She landed and twisted, immediately getting off balance. Because she was distracted, Kakashi took the time to jump forward, knocking her to the ground and placing the point of a kunai at her neck.

"Kakashi is the winner." Minato said, trying to hide his proud smile.

Aimi moved to stand, but Kakashi kept her pinned, the kunai poised to kill. He started to shake.

_Do it. Kill her. It will be easy. _

_No._

_You want to. I can tell. You don't like her._

_Stop. _

_KILL HER! _

The kunai inched closer, pressing lightly into her skin. Aimi strained, but Kakashi was unnaturally strong. Kakashi's eyes were tightly closed, and he was panting slightly. He fists tightened, and his free hand started to bleed from the cuts on his palm.

Minato stepped forward, "Kakashi?"

_KILL HER!_

_NO!_

The word was both thought in spirit and said through body. Minato froze, not daring to hope for hope. Aimi was to struggling and Shiori was frozen with shock. Kakashi gasped after the word and released the kunai. It cluttered to the ground. He fell over to the side, curling up and gasping.

Aimi pushed herself up, "What's wrong with you? Freak!" She stalked off, "Come on, Shiori!"

Shiori bit her lip, "Actually, Aimi, I need to stay."

"Stay? For what?"

Shiori gestured to where Minato had the pain riddled Kakashi pulled into his lap, whispering soothing words into his ears.

"You want to stay for the freak?! What's wrong with you! There's something wrong with him!"

"Look at him! He's hurt. He needs our help. We can't just leave him, he's our teammate."

"Well he's not mine. I'm requesting a TRANSFER!" She screamed the last word so the other two could hear. Then she was gone.

Shiori did not waste another minute. She rushed over to the two, "Is there anything I can do?"

Minato shook his head, "No. It's already ending." It was true. The shaking had stopped and he was relaxing more and more by the second.

"What happened?"

Minato chose his words carefully, "He's sick, and sometimes his body freezes and he begins to experience extreme pain. It doesn't happen very often, and he's getting better day by day. Soon, it won't bother him anymore."

Shiori nodded, accepting the answer. Even being sick, Kakashi was strong. Stronger than she thought, and stronger than her. How could a six year old boy be so strong?

When Kakashi opened his eyes Minato whispered, "See? I told you that you are strong. Nothing bad happened."

The words slightly confused Shiori, but she forgot about it when Minato turned to her, "Shiori, allow me to officially welcome you to the team."

…

Later that night, the Hokage was putting finishing touches on some paperwork. He was tired and he looked forward to sleeping. He was not as young as he used to be. He was signing off on the last paper when one of his guards came into his room.

"Can I help you with something?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, you can." Before Sarutobi could say anything, the guard had him under a jutsu. He was not under attack, the fake guard only put a single thought in his head. Once he was done, the fake guard pulled out of Sarutobi's mind and left him unconscious. As he left the room he had one thought.

Orochimaru's plan has begun.


	15. Chapter 15

Early the next morning, Kakashi was awake. Truth be told, he had not fallen asleep all night. Everytime he closed his eyes he could only see Aimi's fear filled eyes and the tip of a kunai pressing into her neck. He was so close to doing it, he could feel himself crumbling. The part that scared him the most was that, for a split second, he actually wanted to do it. It was not the demon's will influencing his own, it _was _his own. Down deep some dark, growing part of him craved it. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kill her.

That scared him more than anything.

He remembered the words that Jigoku spoke to him. Was he really turning into a demon himself? It could not be true. Kakashi jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom. He ripped off his mask and stared in the mirror. He looked normal. He looked human, but did that really mean he was human? What if, on the inside, he was something else?

"Kakashi? Are you up?"

Kakashi jumped and slid his mask back on, "Yes, I am!" He tried to look normal, but that did nothing to stop the feeling of _wrong _that was going on throughout his body and mind. He sat at the kitchen table, watching his dad finish preparing breakfast.

Sakumo inspected him closely, "Are you all right, son?"

Kakashi nodded, glad that his mask hid most of his face, "I'm fine."

Sakumo clearly did not believe him, but he knew that right now, Kakashi needed some time to think things through on his own. He nodded, "Alright."

He placed a plate in front of Kakashi, "You'll need to hurry up. The Hokage has called your team in."

…

The Hokage stared at the three ninja in his office. Words tumbled from his mouth, seemingly without his control. Still he was not worried about that. This all seemed _very _natural.

"I regret to inform you that Aimi has requested a transfer to another team, because of her parent's position in the government here, I have no choice but to allow it." Honestly, the three did not look to distressed about that.

The Hokage continued, "However, that is not the only reason I summoned you three here today. I know that Shiori has only joined the team yesterday, but I'm afraid that this mission cannot wait. You will be investigation a mysterious disturbance in a small village at the border between the lands. All the information you need is in this file."

Minato took the file and frowned, "Lord Hokage, we have never completed a mission before. This mission is a level B. Shouldn't this mission go to a team with higher training and more experience?"

"No!" The Hokage's voice was filled with anger. A tone that was never heard from the sweet man, "This mission is going to your team, Minato. I am the Hokage, and this is what I say. This mission is yours. Do you understand?"

Minato was stunned, but the Hokage's word was law. He bowed gently, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Good." The tone was that of obvious dismissal. The three ninja bowed again, not daring to question their orders, and left the room. As soon as they left, the Hokage slumped down onto his desk, unconscious.

…

Orochimaru smirked as he unraveled his mind from the Hokage's. This new jutsu was an obvious success, with no immediate side effects on his person, which was the only person he cared about. The smirk turned into a full blown grin as he thought of his plan. Even Minato had no overbearing suspicions about his new 'mission.' Everything was going according to plan, and soon the boy would be his.

Then, soon after, the world.

…

Minato only half-heartedly watched his two students train. They sparred with vigor, although it was obvious that Kakashi was holding himself back a lot. Still, both students were sweating from the exertion. Shiori was well skilled with weapons, using them as an extension of herself. Minato really hoped that the two of them would become good friends. Kakashi really needed that.

Signaling to his two students, Minato sat down on the ground. He was emotionally and mentally exhausted and all he wanted was a good night's rest. But first, he could not help the nagging suspicion that nestled in the corner of his mind. The Hokage would never normally send two inexperienced kids on a Level B mission. There were many good ninjas in town that could handle this mission with no problems whatsoever. Why did it have to be them? It was too dangerous, even more so because Kakashi still did not have the proper control he needed.

"Minato?" Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He smiled reassuringly at his students and waved off their worries, "We are going to cut training off a little early. Tomorrow morning we will meet at the village entrance 6 a.m. sharp."

"Yes, sir." The two students chorused.

"Good job today, team. See you tomorrow."

With a final nod, Shiori leaped away.

Kakashi sat down next to Minato and hugged his legs close to his chest, "Why were we given this mission?"

Minato sighed, "I have no idea."

"Do you think that it's because of Jigoku?"

Minato did not reply. Honestly, he did think that, but he did not want to frighten the young boy.

"I think so too," Kakashi read through his silence easily, "Do you think this is Orochimaru's doing?"

Minato sighed, "Most likely. His… experiment is not over yet."

"Yea, I know. Jigoku keeps talking about it. It scares him."

"It'll be ok, Kakashi. We will get through this as a team."

Kakashi smiled slightly and stood, "Thank you, Minato."

"See you tomorrow, Kashi."

Kakashi's smile broadened, "Don't forget that tomorrow is my birthday!" Then he was gone.

…

Minato opened the door to his apartment and his eyes locked immediately on the red-headed figure on his couch.

"Kushina? What are you doing here?"

Kushina smiled, "Good to see you too."

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I know."

"So why are you here, Kushina? I have a feeling this isn't a social visit."

"Sadly, no it's not. It's Kyuubi. He senses something."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy, Kakashi. That change that Jigoku talked about. It's happening now."

"What?"

"Kakashi's changing right now. All the way down to his chakra. He's becoming a demon too."

"What?"

"That's not the worst of it. There's a reason Orochimaru made Kakashi a jinchuuriki first. A human cannot just become a demon. It's impossible. Orochimaru plans on merging the two of them together, forcing Kakashi's body to complete the change and accept the powers. It will overload his mind and leave him open for the taking. He will create and ultimate, easily-controlled, demon-powered weapon."

"If Kakashi becomes that… what would happen to Jigoku? Would there be any way to reverse it?"

Kushina was already shaking her head, "No. Jigoku will die. He will vanish completely, but there's still a chance right now."

"A chance? What is it?"

"The Change will never be complete without the merge, which requires one final ritual. If we keep the ritual from happening, Kakashi will never become a true demon. Just a jinchuuriki with a little extra. His humanity will still be here. He would be saved."

"I bet this whole mission is a set-up to get Kakashi to the ritual."

"That's what Kyuubi thinks."

Minato ran his hands through his hair, "We can't not go. The Hokage was most likely under the influence of Orochimaru this morning. If we don't go, Orochimaru will just try again another time. At least this time we have the advantage. We know what he's planning, mostly. We can set a trap."

Kushina nodded, "Our thoughts exactly."

"Why did Kyuubi tell you this? Wouldn't he usually be all for demonic overrule?"

"He told me because if Orochimaru wins then he will have the ultimate weapon and everyone will die, including Kyuubi.

…

"Dad?" Kakashi gently closed the front door to his house. There was no reply to his call, and he started to worry.

"Dad?" Again there was no reply. Worry bubbled up in him even more. His father had superb hearing, there was no way he could not hear him. Something must have happened.

Kakashi slipped a kunai out of his weapon's pouch and crept down the hallway. The closest room was the kitchen so he would check their first. As he walked he could not help the fear the bubbled up inside of him. He loved his father a lot. He did not know what he would do if anything happened to him.

He gently eased into the kitchen, kunai at the ready. He reached for the light switch, and-

"Surprise!"

Kakashi jumped, but held himself back from attacking. His father stood before him, holding a cake.

"Since you won't be here tomorrow for your birthday, I thought we could celebrate it today."

Kakashi grinned and sat down, pulling down his mask. Sakumo cut the cake and soon both were enjoying the fine dessert.

"This is great, Dad."

"I'm glad you like it. Here, I got you a gift. I've been saving it for a special year, and I figure with your first big mission coming up tomorrow that now would be a good time."

Kakashi was handed a small box, which he opened. Inside was a carved bone in the shape of a wolf. The wolf was attached to a study cord which would hang around his neck.

"I know that Jigoku is a wolf," Sakumo said, "but wolves have been friends with our family for many generations. This pendant has been passed down through generations to represent us and if you ever need help all you have to do is place a drop of your blood on the bone. Help will come."

Kakashi smiled and looped it around his neck, "Thanks, Dad. I love it."

Sakumo smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "I'm glad, son. Happy Birthday."


End file.
